


Moving In

by lotrangel17



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrangel17/pseuds/lotrangel17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond wants Erestor to move in but an overheard conversation might get in the way of that. </p><p>(I'm terrible at summaries, I promise the story is better, lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aglarien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglarien/gifts).



> Written for Aglarien for the 2013 Sultry in September with a prompt of; Third Age Imladris, a letter, a misunderstanding, and a feather. 
> 
> A HUGE thank you to Keiliss for the awesome beta work! You always have my back :)

It was the beginning of what would be a quiet period of time at the Last Homely House. Spring was just a few months around the corner and all the elves of Rivendell were looking forward to no more snow and the telltale green that ushered in the spring season. That is until the letter arrived. 

 

Elrond, Lord over Rivendell and of the Last Homely House, made his way to his office. He had just finished breakfast with his children, something he made time for once every week when they were all in residence. The smile on his face was purely from the time spent with Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen. Yes they had bickered as siblings do. but they also joked and laughed and told stories of times past. He was so glad Erestor had suggested the weekly breakfasts so many years ago after Celebrían had sailed. It would have been so easy for the four of them to splinter off, each lost in their own grief and in the boys’ case anger, if not for the meddling of his Chief Counselor. The first time they met for their weekly breakfast Erestor had gone to each and told them the other wanted to see them. When they all arrived, it was to a simple laid out breakfast set for four. They had talked for at least an hour before they realized they had been set up. None of them mentioned it to Erestor and so the following week a simple note had been left for each of them. Now, years later, they didn't need the prodding, they did it automatically and Elrond would be eternally grateful to Erestor for this ritual. 

Not that he would mention it to Erestor or even thank him, because Erestor would just go on about how he didn't know what he was talking about and then Elrond wouldn't see him for a day. Granted the past few years he and Erestor had gotten closer, much closer. A little blond bird had confided in Elrond that Erestor had feelings for him and once his eyes had been opened Elrond wondered how he had missed the signs.

Luckily Elrond knew Erestor very well, so well in fact that he knew that if Erestor had any indication that Elrond was, for lack of a better word, 'courting' him, he would disappear faster than mead at a dwarf’s table. Put Erestor in any situation involving the house or the realm and he was strong and straightforward, but in any personal situation that involved Elrond, Erestor would make his apologies and be off. It wasn't until Glorfindel mentioned this that Elrond truly realized it. For it wasn't always like that, both he and Celebrían had confided in Erestor with their personal feelings and he was there for them, always. But sometime after the worst of the grief had passed, grief that Erestor himself had helped Elrond get through, Erestor began to set himself apart from Elrond in personal matters. It was obvious to him now that was when Erestor's feelings had changed. He also realized someone as honorable as Erestor would never make a move on those feelings lest he be unfaithful to the memory of Celebrían. Elrond had known his work was cut out for him, and he loved a challenge.

Elrond smiled, remembering when Erestor finally caught onto his plan. He had asked Erestor to accompany him on a search for some medicinal plants. They had walked to a far field and when they reached a small clearing they came upon a picnic lunch already set up. 

_"Well I wonder who left this here?" Elrond asked as he began to open the basket. "I think someone left it, so we might as well partake, yes?"_

_Erestor cocked his head and sat next to him on the blanket. "Very convenient this."_

_Elrond laughed, "Yes, very." He laid out all the food in the basket, which just happened to be all of Erestor's favorites._

_Opening a small container Erestor smirked, "Wow, someone went to the trouble of making fig pudding. Even I have a hard time getting the cooks to make that."_

_Elrond blushed a little at that, he hadn't wanted to be overly obvious but maybe he had gone overboard. "It's not really that hard to make, I think_

_Smiling Erestor picked up a sandwich, "Well, I guess we can't let all this hard work go to waste, so we might as well enjoy it."_

_Later when they were relaxing with a bottle of wine, he found himself staring at Erestor. He watched as Erestor put his cup down and looked over at him.  
Erestor took a deep breath and asked, "My Lord, are you trying to seduce me?" _

_Elrond put his cup down and leaned over, his breath mingling with Erestor’s. "Why, is it working?"_

That day they had shared their first kiss and now almost a year later he was ready to take their relationship further. Elrond had slowly torn down the walls Erestor had built around his heart and inserted himself right in the middle. He knew the love he had for Erestor was true and it had taken quite a few months for Elrond to get Erestor to admit the same. Today at breakfast he had told his children he was going to ask Erestor to move into his rooms with him. He had been a little nervous but only until Elladan had grinned and said, 'it's about time'. 

Now all he had to do was convince Erestor. 

Walking into his office he bypassed his desk and went through the adjoining door into Erestor's. He stopped and watched Erestor as he concentrated on his work, his hand moving furiously over the paper. Elrond smiled at the feather he noticed Erestor was using. Elrond had found it a few weeks ago when some men came into Rivendell to sell wares; he had taken one look at the gleaming black feather and purchased it instantly. Now, watching Erestor's hair dangle around the feather, he knew it was perfect, the black of the feather matched perfectly to his hair just like Elrond thought it would. Figuring he had stared long enough, he cleared his throat. 

Erestor's head shot up and when he saw Elrond his eyes lit. "Ah, how was breakfast?" he asked as he got up and came around the desk.

Elrond pushed the door shut and met Erestor half way, "Wonderful as always. Although I do keep wondering when Ro will stop trying to tie Arwen's hair to her chair. He's been doing that for years and still hasn't' managed to get it by her." He took Erestor's hand and led him to the couch and sat. 

Laughing a bit Erestor said, "Uh, that would probably be... never." 

Elrond chucked and answered, "Too true." He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Erestor's lips and whispered, "Good morning." 

Erestor's hand clenched in his as he returned the kiss. "Good morning." 

What he had meant to only be a small show of affection soon turned heated as neither made the move to pull back. Elrond wound his fingers through Erestor's hair as Erestor wrapped his arm around his waist. Erestor tasted of tea and honey and something spicy that Elrond had come to know was uniquely Erestor and quite intoxicating. 

Finally, out of necessity rather than need, they both pulled back, gasping a little. Elrond knew now was the moment and he tightened his hand just a fraction in Erestor's hair, never taking his eyes off the other’s. "Move into my rooms with me."

Erestor stilled and searched his eyes. Instead of the speech he had prepared giving all the reasons he wanted this to happen, Elrond used his eyes to show the reason. Because it really only came down to one, and that was love. 

Erestor shuddered and merely nodded his head. Elrond smiled, taking his hand from Erestor's hair and cupping his cheek. Erestor smiled back and leaned in and their mouths did all the talking for them.

It was much later when they reluctantly pulled apart. They could hear others moving around out in the hallway and knew it would only be a matter of time before someone came looking for one or the other of them. They both straightened themselves out, also helping the other and smiling and laughing, then they shared one last kiss and both went to work.

It was later, after a long day of meetings and one very long private lunch, that the letter arrived. Elrond and Erestor were finishing up for the day, straightening desks and stacking papers. They had made plans to begin moving some of Erestor's things into Elrond's rooms after they were done with their work. There was a quick knock on Elrond's door, and he motioned for one of the border guards to enter.

"This letter just arrived for you, Lord Elrond," he said as he handed over the scroll. 

"Thank you," Elrond said and slowly began to untie the missive. He watched Erestor come into his office and motioned for him to sit. 

Erestor however saw the distinctive scroll, a mallorn leaf tied to the ribbon wrapped around the thick parchment, and stopped. Elrond frowned at him and again motioned for him to sit down. "I'm sure it's nothing," he said as he began to read. 

"My Lord?" Erestor asked.

Elrond's head shot up at the question, using his title instead of his name showed just how much Erestor was on edge. "It's nothing Erestor, Galadriel has merely decided to come with the contingent to collect Arwen for her visit."

Erestor stood so fast he almost knocked his chair over. "The Lady is coming here?" 

Elrond dropped the scroll and went to Erestor. "Yes, she will be here within the week and will be with us for a few more after that." 

"Perhaps it would be better if I didn't…" 

Elrond silenced him with a kiss and led him out of the office. "We are going right now to start moving your things, Erestor. This changes nothing." He spoke as forcefully as he could to show Erestor there would be no argument. Erestor obviously got the message and fell into step beside him. 

What should have been an enjoyable and carefree time for Elrond and Erestor turned into quite the opposite. Elrond wanted to get Erestor moved in as soon as possible and Erestor was hesitant on bringing any of his things to Elrond's rooms. That first day all he could get Erestor to bring were some clothes, nothing personal whatsoever was moved from one room to the other.

"I'll only need a few things to start with, Elrond," Erestor said as he packed up a few of his black robes and began to work on the things from his bath he wanted to take. "There's no rush, you know." Then somehow Erestor managed to NOT sleep in his room, something came up and Elrond woke up in his room alone. Sitting up he vowed that today and tonight were going to be different. 

He caught up with Erestor just as he was walking into the office. "I am so very sorry, Elrond. Lindir was having a bit of a crisis and I stayed up with the poor boy." He kissed Elrond gently and went to his desk to get started. 

That night after dinner Elrond wasn't able to get Erestor to bring a single item to his room. Again before they left, a guard had come to the door and said the party from Lórien would be a bit delayed but should be there in three days. Erestor had excused himself and Elrond couldn't find him the rest of the night. 

The next morning Elrond knew he had to have a more solid plan and maybe even some help along the way. Instead of heading to breakfast, he went in search of his daughter. He found her alone in her mother's garden and sat right down next to her and whispered, "I need a co-conspirator." 

Arwen laughed and put away her book and took her father's hand, "Erestor putting up a fight?"

Elrond groaned and said, "You have no idea! That elf will be the death of me!"

Arwen took her father's hand in hers, "Don't worry, I will go and see Erestor later and he won't know what hit him. I'll have him moved in before Grandmother gets here." Sighing a bit Elrond leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her temple. "I knew I could count on you. Now if only I can get Dan to see things my way as well. I've been trying to persuade him not to go on this quest of his." 

"He still won't listen?" she asked. 

Shaking his head he answered, "No and I'm afraid I've made a horrible mistake. I thought it was the right decision at the time but now in hindsight I see I may have been a bit hasty. The problem is I just don't see how I can take it back now though. " 

"Try not to worry Father, maybe he'll come around on his own." The two sat there in the fragrant garden and shared a quiet moment together. 

Elrond left Arwen with her promise of catching Erestor after lunch and headed to his office. There was a mid morning meeting with Erestor, Glorfindel and himself to make plans for the party from Lórien while they were here and to review the roster that would accompany Arwen back with her grandmother. Now with an entire contingent of Galadhrim the journey back wouldn't be as much of a worry, but provisions would still be needed.

He caught Erestor just as the elf was going into his office and he slid in behind him and closed the door. He reached out to take Erestor's hand to pull him close but the other stepped out of his reach. 

"Good morning, Lord Elrond. I will be ready for the meeting in just a moment." Erestor sounded very cold and distant and still hadn't turned to look at him. Elrond frowned, "Erestor, is there something wrong?"

Erestor still did not turn and continued to gather up scrolls off his desk. "Nothing is wrong, my lord. I will join you and Glorfindel in a moment; I believe he is already in your office. If I may have a few minutes, I just need to collect my things." 

Concerned, Elrond waited a few moments, but when Erestor still would not look at him he turned to go into his office. "As you wish, Erestor." 

Glorfindel was spreading his rosters out and making stacks of files. He acknowledged Elrond with a nod of his head and finished his sorting. "So where is Res?"

Seating himself at the table, Elrond had a hard time getting himself organized. "He's coming. Did you see him this morning?"

"No, not yet." Noticing Elrond's expression he asked, "Why, is something wrong?" 

Shaking his head Elrond answered, "I'm not sure, he just didn't seem like himself." Just then Erestor came in and sat and began passing around his notes to the others and speaking about the plans he had made. 

It didn't take any longer than five minutes for both Elrond and Glorfindel to realize something was definitely bothering the other elf. He wouldn’t look either of the two in the eye and he continued to address Elrond by his title. It only took five more minutes before Elrond stopped the meeting altogether and asked Glorfindel to give them a few minutes. 

As Glorfindel closed the door behind him, Elrond went and sat down next to Erestor who still would not look at him. They sat there for what seemed like ages to Elrond, with him staring at Erestor and Erestor staring at the wall. 

"I can sit here all day, Erestor. I think you know that so why don't you stop trying to ignore me and look at me!" He didn't mean for his voice to rise, but Erestor was beginning to make him very uneasy. He couldn't for the life of him think of any reason why Erestor would ignore him. 

Erestor turned and looked at him and said, "I am not ignoring you, My Lord, I have merely come around on my own."

Confused Elrond asked, "Erestor, what are you talking about? Please tell me what is wrong!" 

Turning his head to the side Erestor answered, "There is nothing wrong, in fact I understand completely the situation. Now you don't have to worry about taking back what you asked." 

Erestor moved to stand and walk away but Elrond grabbed his wrist. "Do not walk away from me." He was beginning to understand Erestor's behavior, "Did you happen to walk by Celebrían’s garden this morning, Erestor?" 

Erestor spun around and tired to pull his wrist back. "So what if I was? Apparently I did you a favor by breaking things off now."

Elrond pulled Erestor to him and wrapped his arms around him. "Oh Erestor, I wasn’t talking about you. I was talking about Elladan." He felt Erestor relax a bit and continued, "I was telling Arwen that I regretted agreeing with him on his plans to journey to Mirkwood on his own."

Erestor relaxed more and his arms came up and around Elrond. "He should let Elrohir accompany him, but he is a stubborn elf." 

Elrond laughed and pulled back, placing a kiss on Erestor's lips. "He's not the only one." 

Erestor let out a heavy sigh and placed his forehead against Elrond's. "I am sorry Elrond, for jumping to conclusions." 

"Apology accepted, as long as you promise to always tell me or ask me when you are worried about something, alright?" Erestor nodded and he continued, "I love you, Erestor. You have my heart. I hope you know that." 

Placing a warm and tender kiss on Elrond's lips, Erestor answered, "And you have mine."


End file.
